super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Autobot Code Book (SolZen)
While not just for the Autobots, it's a set of rules for all good transformer factions in user SolZen's fictions. If you're wondering who the author/narrator is, it's meant to be an in universe Autobot character. Foreword Greetings fellow Autobot(s) to be, I am here to guide down the path of the Autobot ideal and cause. Here I shall explain what is expected of as an Autobot. Tenets Main Tenets * All Autobots will follow the rules of the Interplanetary Code of Warfare, Cybertronian Law and Galactic Law. * All Autobots will respect all life forms and their freedoms, so long as they do not encroach upon their own freedoms and/or Galactic Law. * No Autobot shall engage in any form of bigotry towards another sentient being. * No Autobot will share weapons technology with any other species or civilization not agreed upon by High Command. * No Autobot will actively incite violence or engage in violence unless lives (including their own), liberties or the potential violation of galactic law are at stake. This does not concern military operations. * No Autobot shall used forbidden weaponry or technology. * No Autobot shall engage in prohibited technologies such as Circuit Boosters, Simultronics etc. * All Autobots are expected to obey the orders of their superiors, unless they conflict with the Autobot Code. Attire * Regardless of vehicle mode, an Autobots badge is to visible at all times in Cybertronian/humanoid/robot/non-vehicle mode. * Their badge should be proper at all times * Spikes, nose rings and tattoos that are not of cultural significance are prohibited. Other forms of graffiti are also prohibited. Weapons * An Autobot should be aware of their weapon's location at all times. * An Autobot is responsible for their weapon, and held accountable for all ammo fired via their hand/arm etc. * No Autobot shall use prohibited weapons on another being without authorization. Whoever gives this authorization will be held responsible for the weapon's use. Punishments Where there rules, there are those who break them, thus there must be punishments. * Level 1: Disobedience to a superior, disrespect to a superior, prohibited attire. These are the smallest of misdeeds. These would generally earn you a place in the brig. * Level 2: The attempted murder of another sentient, a fellow Autobot, a capture prisoner etc, , is cause for suspension. * Level 3: You didn't 'attempt' anything, you actually did it, at this point you would be in confinements and shipped of to the nearest military tribunal. * Level 4: Use of prohibited weaponry, resulting in the death of sentients. * Level 5: Pray your crime is not of this level. This is not simple expulsion from our ranks, this is spark extraction on a prison complex. Ranks and Organization * Prime/Supreme Commander: The highest rank, though not every commander is a Prime. The Supreme Commander is in charge of military affairs. * Autobot High Command Council: The council head that rules with the Supreme Commander. They include, in no special order. ** Head of Autobot Intelligence: In charge of intelligence, assignments and deciding distribution of resources. ** Head of the Medical Corp: Head of the medical Autobots and relief efforts. ** Head of the Judicial Affairs: Ensuring the Autobot Code is maintained. The Judicial of affairs typically work closely with intelligence. Those who break Autobot Code, are tried by them. ** Head of Autobot Science: In charge of research, the development of new technology and care for sparks. They are also in charge of constructing and maintaining Autobot ships. * Commanders: Commands about six Captains * Captains: Commands around twenty Majors. Are in command of their own cruiser. ** Wreckers: Autobot Special Forces. * Majors: Commands the equivalent of a Division, which is ten units * Minors: The head of your typical Autobot Unit/Cell, which is six members, including the Minor. * Standard Soldier: The average Autobot Autobot Classes Not every Autobot helps our cause by firing a plasma bolt, some do their best work, saving lives instead of extinguishing Decepticon Sparks. Here some of the jobs Autobots may take up in our ranks. * Combatant: Your typical soldier. Autobots who typically find themselves on the front lines, the battlefield. ** Wrecker: Autobot Special Forces, to be chosen as a Wrecker is not easy, but they are some of the most skilled, powerful and daring warriors among our ranks. However, due to the high risk nature of their missions their life expectancy is not that high. ** Scout: Not every combatant is there to kill. Just as important as fire power is knowledge, intelligence and scouts are the ones who do it. They may not be the strongest, but they are often the fastest and most technologically skilled. ** Warrior: The warrior class are those bots who are bigger than the others naturally. They are generally Point One Percentors. * Scientist: Our war against the Decepticons is as much an Arms Race as it is a clash of ideologies. Often the way to defeating their latest scheme is not brute force, but precise intelligence. The Scientist class may not be on the front lines often, but they are the ones who design our weapons, who work to keep our technology up-to-date. * Engineer: Scientists design it, Engineers build it and that's the main difference between the two. * Medic: Just because you're made of metal doesn't mean you can't be destroyed, this is a war after all. Medics are the bots who often stand between a live bot and a terminated bot. Autobot Operations Upon arriving on any world, one's first priority is to acquire an appropriate alternate mode, if they do not have one already. This rule is only for inhabited planets, with pre-warp capabilities, especially those not affiliated with Autobots. Though on worlds not friendly towards mechanical life forms, it's also a must. On worlds where our presence is both known and accepted, finding a new alternate mode is not all that important. * Stakeout: Either in alternate mode or via devices, this operation is about acquiring information without alerting the target(s) to one's presence. * Recon: Like a stakeout but during war time, the goal of recon is to learn the enemy's strength's weaknesses, movements and positions, or any those which are possible. * Raid: The operation is simple, enter, clean out opposing forces, fulfill mission objectives and retreat as quickly as possible. * Ambush: There is no dishonor is using the environment to protect one's comrades as the engage an unsuspecting Decepticon group. * Strike: Similar to a raid, but the difference is that the target is of prime importance. The target could be dangerous technology, information for a major offensive, a high ranking Decepticon Autobot Standard Armaments The standard weapons to chose from when fighting Decepticons. Hand Held These weapons are stored on one's person or summoned from subspace. * Plasma Rifle: These weapons can interfere with a cybertronian's natural protective aura and melt their armor plating. However, care should be given as their energy supply is not unlimited as they require energy packs to recharge, or the user can use their own energy to power the weapon. * Phaser Rifle: These weapons can quickly tear down a Decepticon's shielding and can melt through their armor, but like all directed energy weapons, their * Slug Thrower: Similar to primitive guns which used contained explosion to propel missiles, only these use electrical forces to aquire the same effect. Bullets/slugs are typically composed of heavy materials, like depleted Uranium, Plutonium, Barradium. * Energon Sword: A blade coated with energy with a disruptor like effect to cut through the target. * Beam Saber: * Particle Beam Rifle: There is little more effective than a polarized beam of protons, slamming into Decepticon shield and armor plating at speeds fifteen percent that of the speed of light, when it comes to dealing damage, there is also little more that expensive in terms of energy. Integrated Weapons These are weapons integrated into the user's body. As such they usually are powered by the user unless they require a special ammo. * Plasma Cannon: Often a transformed hand, most cybertronians can manage this due to our nature. * Eye Beams: A rarely used feature as many don't like anyone poking around that near to our head. * Railgun: Uses excess mass to form slugs with explosive payloads to fire at high speeds thanks to EM Forces. * Fire Breath: Used mainly by the dinobots in their beast modes * Energon Sword: * Particle Beam: Forbidden Weapons: Category:Concepts Category:SolZen321